


The Living Room Florist Shop

by an_alternate_world



Series: Tumblr Prompts: Seblaine [24]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an_alternate_world/pseuds/an_alternate_world





	The Living Room Florist Shop

**Title:**  The Living Room Florist Shop  
 **Author:**  an-alternate-world  
 **Rating:**  K  
 **Characters/Pairing:**  Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe  
 **Word Count:**  510  
 **Summary:**  Valentine's Day Tumblr Prompt: "Who did you get all these roses for?"  
 **Warnings/Spoilers:**  None in particular for this drabble.  
 **Disclaimer:**  I am in no way associated with Glee, FOX, Ryan Murphy or anything else related to the FOX universe.

* * *

_**[Carmen](http://www.yoursecrethoney.tumblr.com) ** prompted a Seblaine Valentine's Day fic with: "Who did you get all these roses for?"_

* * *

Sebastian shrugs and adjusts the knot of his tie around his throat nervously. "Well I live here. You live here. No one else lives here. So…"

Blaine's smile is positively radiant, so bright and warm it reminds Sebastian of sunshine. He can feel embarrassment creeping into his face and returns to the kitchen to ensure he doesn't burn the apricot chicken in the oven. He hears Blaine remove his coat and shoes, the whisper of his socked feet along the tiles as his arms circle Sebastian's waist and his face nuzzles between Sebastian's shoulder blades.

"So all these flowers are for me?"

"I know I'm extravagant and selfish but even I have to admit that buying half a florist shop for myself seems a bit excessive," Sebastian mutters, poking at the vegetables browning in the pan. Blaine's fingers curl against his stomach, not quite ticklish but not quite innocent either.

"Probably a little bit excessive," Blaine agrees with a kiss to his shoulder blades as he pulls away and wanders over to the cupboard to remove two glasses and pour the bottle of red wine Sebastian had left on the counter earlier. He can hear Blaine humming to himself as he moves around, a contented smile on his face. It pools warmth around his heart to see Blaine so happy, moving so freely in the limited space they share.

"I love you," he says quietly, calmly. It hangs in the air for a moment before it gets inhaled by Blaine and his smile widens.

"I love you too," Blaine says, handing him a wine glass and clinking them together. "Happy tenth anniversary."

Sebastian takes a sip of his wine before tugging Blaine towards him, arm stretching around his shoulder with his glass outstretched to avoid accidentally tipping it over Blaine and staining his clothes.

"You sure know how to make a guy feel old with a single word, don't you?" he says, bumping his nose against Blaine's as he leans in for a kiss.

Blaine huffs a laugh against his mouth, his tongue tasting of the red wine when it deepens and Sebastian almost decides to forgo the meal he's been working on for a couple of hours. "You're just as attractive as the day we met," Blaine mumbles between kisses.

"If you're not still saying that when I'm seventy…" he threatens, hushing Blaine's laugh with more kisses until he pulls away to sip his wine over Blaine's shoulder.

"Well you're already halfway there so…" Blaine points out, ducking free from his arms with a snort when Sebastian can only gape at him in outrage, the wine wobbling in the glass as he struggles to hold his hand steady rather than make a grab for his jerk of a husband.

"You'll pay for that later."

"I look forward to it," Blaine smirks and winks at him, spinning slowly to ensure Sebastian gets the full view of his ass before he slinks off to the living room to wait until dinner is ready.

* * *

**_~FIN~_ **


End file.
